


If You Say So

by darwinsdonut



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alcohol, College AU, Drunk Tucker, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 01:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darwinsdonut/pseuds/darwinsdonut
Summary: Tucker drunkenly stumbles to his roommate's bed instead of his own- and Church is surprisingly okay with it.





	If You Say So

Church had been almost asleep when the door to his dorm burst open and Tucker came stumbling in. Church suppressed a groan as Tucker closed the door with his hip, laughing under his breath, and then whispered _Oh shit!_ when the door slammed by accident. Church lay there, eyes still closed, pretending to be asleep, as Tucker shed the night’s beer-stained attire. He heard the zipper’s clink as Tucker’s jacket hit the floor, and then the _thunk, pause, thunk_ of shoes being kicked off. Then pants. 

And then something heavy hit the bed beside him. 

Church’s eyes opened. He turned his head- yep, his guess had been right: 

“Tucker, get the fuck out of my bed.” 

His roommate had already been almost asleep and jumped awake. “Oh, hey, Church. Am I in the wrong bed or are you in the right bed? Bow-chicka-bow-whoosh.” 

Church sighed and rolled onto his back, looking at his roommate by the thin stream of hallway light that came in under their door. “Tucker- get out of my bed.” 

But Tucker instead helped himself to the blankets and then wrapped an arm around Church’s torso and sighed contently. 

“Whoa, Tucker, no,” Church said, trying to pry Tucker’s arm off his stomach. “Fuck. _Off.”_

“But you’d never even let me _this_ close if I were sober,” Tucker mumbled. “You’re always so _prickly…_ Just let me hold you.” 

Church stiffened. “Wait, what?” 

Tucker sighed and burrowed his head into Church’s shoulder. “I just always kinda want us to sleep in the _same_ bed, y’know? We should sleep _together._ Bow-chicka-bow-wow.” 

Church reeled. “Are these- sober thoughts?” 

Tucker’s eyes opened and met his in the dark. “Oh, all the time. _All_ the time. All the time-time-time-time-time-time.” 

Church lay there for a long moment, uncertain how to proceed. “Um, Tucker- that’s- I don’t think we should be talking about this-” 

Tucker propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at Church in the darkness. “But that’s why it’s so perfect right now! You’d never talk to me about this if I were sober! And I’d never be brave enough to fall into your bed like this!” 

“Wait, you _knew_ it was my bed?” 

Tucker grinned. “It started out as a joke. I thought you’d immediately kick me. But you didn’t!” 

Church’s hand found Tucker’s chest. “Tucker, wait-” He briefly lost words, still reeling from the new information and now consumed by the fact his hand was on Tucker’s chest. “Is this- I mean, why haven’t you told me before? Did you mean to tell me tonight?” 

“No,” Tucker said, and his voice dropped to a whisper. “I never intended to tell you. I thought you’d hate me for sure. But maybe not! Maybe you won’t hate me! Or I’ll wake up tomorrow to an empty dorm.” Tucker shrugged. “I didn’t even know I like _dudes._ But you’re not, like a dude-dude. You’re you!” 

“Tucker, what the fuck does that mean?” 

“It means I could- I could see myself- could see-” 

Tucker broke off, and then groaned, washing beer breath over Church’s face and making him wince. 

“Fuck it, actions speak louder than words.” 

And then suddenly Tucker’s lips were on Church’s. 

Church couldn’t move, at first. All he knew was that something he’d been unable to stop thinking about since he met Tucker was happening. The conversation flashed in his mind behind the shock: 

_Just wait- I get all the ladies. This dorm will never be empty._

_Yeah, sure. If you say so._

_Really! I’m probably the best kisser on campus!_

_Again: If you say so._

Church’s hand moved from Tucker’s chest to his neck as he pulled him closer, Tucker kissing hard and rough. And it was sloppy and it tasted like beer and it was all wrong in every way, and Church couldn’t bring himself to stop it. Something about the mortality of this moment, knowing it would end and probably never happen again, kept him going, kept him moving his lips with Tucker’s, kept him pretending it was just instinct, it was just Tucker drunkenly kissing him- it didn’t mean anything- 

Tucker rolled his hips against Church and that’s when he stopped it. 

Church pulled back from Tucker and his room-mate flopped back on the bed and said, “Anyway, so that’s- that’s that. And I’m not gonna remember any of it in the morning. I’m also not moving back to my bed. Deal with it, bitch.” 

Church wanted to laugh and he wanted to- to go back to what they’d just been doing and he wanted to talk about it and he wanted to never speak of it again. So he just laid there, as Tucker’s breathing evened, and thought about the whole thing. Fuck. 

* * *

Morning came and Tucker woke in the right room, wrong bed. Church was already awake, sitting at his desk and drinking coffee, probably working on some essay. Flashes of the previous night beat dizzy around Tucker’s head, and he sat up, rubbing his temples and moaning his exhaustion. 

“Oh, good morning,” Church said, the words seeming to pound against every fiber of Tucker’s ears. 

“Mornib,” Tucker half-mumbled, eyes closing even as he sat there. He forced them back open and looked over- a bottle of water and a couple of pain-relievers sat on the nightstand by Church’s bed. Tucker took them and drank half the bottle, and then Church looked over. At the eye contact, Tucker said, “Thank you for the water and- and things. Sorry I took your bed.” 

Church shook his head. “No problem. Do you, uh, remember anything? From last night?” 

Tucker paused and considered. He didn’t _think_ he’d had sex… But he remembered kissing someone in a dark room. Why hadn’t they…? But his brain was fuzzy. He couldn’t find faces or explanations in the memories. Just someone kissing him exactly how he’d always wanted to be kissed. 

“Hmm… I didn’t actually hook up with anyone, I think. I- did I bring someone back here?” 

Church shook his head, clicking something on the screen. “Nope.” 

“I… Wait.” The memory came back, at least enough to shoot Tucker’s eyes wide. Church glanced at him. “That was _you.”_

Church chuckled. “Uh, no, I didn’t bring anyone back here.” 

“No, no, I mean- we made out last night. Didn’t we?” 

Church chuckled again as Tucker struggled to form coherence in the memories. “Sure, Tucker, if you say so.” 

“No- I- we _did-”_

Church looked over. “You sound like you wanted us to.” 

“What? No- I just- I-” His hungover mind offered no mercy, just scrambled memories and the rift between telling Church how he actually felt and keeping his fucking mouth shut. “I- I’m probably wrong. It just… Seems like it- maybe it was just someone who looked like… Ah.” 

Tucker glanced up at Church and saw a knowing gleam in Church’s eyes. “Again: If you say so.”

**Author's Note:**

> and they were roommates.


End file.
